Build:D/any Dwayna Totem Axe Farmer
Uses Avatar of Dwayna for defense in order to farm totem axes. Attributes and Skills prof=D/any scy=11+1+3 mys=11+1 earthp=8AttackSweepOptionalRegenerationVigorHasteAuraof Dwayna/build Optional Skill/Variants *Aura of Holy Might for a lot more damage to kill the Life Pods much quicker. This obviously works better depending on your allegiance rank but even at rank 1 - 20% extra damage is not bad. This is also a good option since the extra enchant provides another +3 health regeneration boosting Mystic Regeneration and therefore the survivability of the build. *Faithful Intervention this is a good back up heal allowing you to attack the Life Pods without having to worry so much on healing which in turn allows you to concentrate on spiking the Pods without having to stop to heal which allows them a time gap to heal themselves. Being an enchantment it also boosts Mystic Regeneration for more survivability. *Mystic Sweep for another quick activation attack skill similar to Eremites Attack. *Farmers Scythe works well for fighting the Life Pods particularly in conjunction with Aura of Holy Might. Equipment *The best vigor rune you can afford. *Windwalker insignias *Zealous scythe of enchanting for fighting Life Pods. *Fiery scythe of enchanting for Root Behemoths (optional) Usage *Ventari's Refuge :Start in Ventari's Refuge which is south from Quarrel Falls through Silverwood and Ettin's Back. Exit and head south towards the Reed Bog. Maintain Avatar of Dwayna and cast Eternal Aura when you need to recharge Dwayna. Maintain Pious Haste for running. *Reed Bog :When you enter the Reed Bog there are two ways you can go. If you decide to go south west you will find this much easier than if you head directly south as you won’t encounter as many creatures along the way. Again, maintain Dwayna and Pious Haste, cast Eternal Aura when needed. Head south to find the portal into The Falls. *The Falls : Lure the Life Pods away from the Behemoth using walls to ball them up and taking advantage of the adjacent foes affect of scythe to hit all available Life Pods at once (assuming you do not aggro more than 3 at a time). Switch to your zealous scythe for fighting the Life Pods. While fighting the life pods remember that everytime you hit them they damage you with Holy Wrath. If you start taking too much damage from Holy Wrath then simply stop attacking and wait for your health to regenerate with Mystic Regeneration. Maintain all of your enchants and Eternal Aura acts as a nice AoE holy damage cast. When the Life Pods are dead procede to killing the Root Behemoths which should be no trouble at all. Wind Riders also drop a green item named Forgotten Fan it is possible to kill the Wind Riders but for your first few runs I wouldn't advise it, just run past them using the normal running skill combination. thumb|right|Locations where Root Behemoths can be found in The Falls are marked yellow. Counters * Unsuccessfully running to the falls, many conditions are faced during the run including degeneration from poison and cripple from Maguuma Spiders which can pose a threat if you are not careful. Utilise Mystic Regeneration and the other 2 enchants to heal as you run. * Attacking the Life Pods while you are on low health. * Wind Riders can pose a threat in large numbers due to both interupts and heavy degen. Enemy Notes *Jungle Skales The Skales are no problem at all, either run past them or kill them for some blue items if you want. You can ball them up before attacking them which kills them quicker due to the adjacent foe effect of the scythe. *Life Pods Lure them into balled groups of 3 or less. They can either go down really quickly from a Mystic/Eremite/Victorious combination (if you are lucky) or they can take a little longer. This build is far superior to the warrior melandrus build in terms of killing but you also have to be more careful about Holy Wrath. Since you are hitting 3 at a time you get hit back by 3 Holy Wraths so just keep an eye on your health and stop attacking if you look like you are in danger. *Root Behemoths These pose no threat so long as you keep up your enchants. Just keep attacking and they will drop dead pretty quick. *Wind Riders These can be deadly if you are not prepared. Only fight them in small numbers and prepare to be interupted quite a lot. If you are not very experienced with the build then I would suggest just running past them. They do occasionally drop Forgotten Fans so it is up to you to fight or run past.